


For the moments it lasts

by butzichen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butzichen/pseuds/butzichen
Summary: Continuation of the deleted Snowbarry scene in season 4 with some fourth wall breaking





	For the moments it lasts

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a comment I once read that if Barry could break the fourth wall he would have to be dragged kicking and screaming to the altar.

“So what are you going to do about Ralph Dibny?” Caitlin asks softly, before walking back to the console. Barry dips his head pensively, before turning towards her. “That depends.” “On what?” she demands absentmindedly while typing away on the keyboard. Barry looks at her and takes a deep breath before the words come rushing out. “Are you planning on dating Ralph Dibny?”  
“What??? No!” Caitlin looks up taken aback, “why would you say that?” “I don’t know Caitlin, it’s just… I think the right move is to bring Ralph on the team.” Caitlin nods still confused. “And I don’t like Ralph” Barry goes on, “And I didn’t like Jay, but he joined the team and you ended up dating him. Then I really didn’t like Julian and he joins the team and … you guys end up dating. I just don’t want to repeat that anymore.” Barry huffs. Caitlin just looks at him, face set. “First of all, I am not going to date Ralph Dibny! Second of all, who I do or do not date is none of your damn business, Barry Allen.” She turns to walk away. 

 

“Cait” The softness in his voice makes her still despite her anger. “I’m sorry, I just don’t want to be forced to watch you date another guy who doesn’t deserve you.” She turns, eyes flashing. “Maybe if your relationship with Iris was better, I wouldn’t be forced to date random guys.” “Nobody’s forcing you” Barry replies hurt in his eyes. “Yeah right, “ Caitlin scoffs, “nobody’s forcing you to marry Iris either.”

“Cait” Barry whispers his voice filled with emotion while stepping closer. “You must know, if I could, if it were up to me…” Caitlin dips her head at the sight of Barry’s love in his eyes, all the anger rushing out of her, leaving her sad and empty yet again. “I know” she admits voice catching in her throat. Barry takes one last stride and wraps his arms around her tightly. She returns the gesture, holding onto him like her life depends on it. 

“I’m so sorry for what they’re putting you through” Barry whispers. Tears well up in Caitlin’s eyes, but she tries blinking them back. “Maybe once you’re married, maybe then we can be friends again, maybe this won’t be a threat anymore, maybe…” her voice trails off, not really believing her own words.

“It’s getting dark around us” Barry mumbles into her neck. Caitlin sighs “You know they’re erasing this.” She feels Barry’s head nod next to hers, his arms tightening even more around her. She hasn’t been allowed to feel like this in a long time, she missed him so much. 

He suddenly pulls back just a little, his arms still wrapped around her, looking into her eyes. She knows he’s trying to convey so many emotions before this moment is no more. She tries doing the same.  
All of a sudden, determination flashes through his eyes. “If this is going to be erased, it doesn’t matter anyway,” he says in a husky voice before closing his eyes and slowly lowering his lips on hers. The moment they touch, an explosion of feelings runs through them, heat spreading where his hands grip her. Caitlin moans while pulling him even tighter, not knowing or wanting to know where her body ends and his begins. The first softness of the kiss has vanished, leaving only desire and necessity. 

Caitlin’s memories flash back to her kiss with Everyman, it had been great, but this… 

Barry thinks back when Killerfrost had kissed him, it had been breathtaking, but this…

…this is everything.

At least for the moments it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually didn’t plan for it to become so serious, hope you guys still enjoyed it.


End file.
